Another Side, Another Story
by Mzarxin
Summary: After the events of the 6th day in Twilight Town, Roxas manages to free himself from that town, halting the process of recovering Sora's memory alltogether.Roxas now collects Hearts, helping the Organization with their goal, becoming whole.
1. Chapter 1

Another Side, Another story.

Chapter1: Awakening

Roxas smashed the computer violently. His memories were finally coming back, Riku, Axel, the Organization. He was filled with rage, he couldn't stand it any longer. Roxas kept smashing the computer, he needed something to focus his anger onto. The computer started to buzz. Roxas jumped back slightly.

He saw something to his left, the machine they used to send him there, it started to shoot out a beam of light. Roxas stepped slowly towards it. He held out his hand.

"Roxas!" he heard a somewhat familiar voice behind him.

It was the same man in red bandages who had stopped him before when he confronted Axel. He was the one that stuffed Roxas into Twilight Town, his Twilight Town. Roxas tried remembering his name.

"You…. You're the reason why I'm here…"

"Don't you want to meet Sora?" he said calmly. He stepped forward slightly.

"I…" Roxas looked away.

"You should share some of that anger of yours with Sora; he's far too nice for his own good."

"MY HEART IS MY OWN!" Roxas rushed towards the man in red bandages, slicing through him with the Keyblade. It passed through him.

"Forgive me for not coming personally, this is merely a data projection," DiZ walked closer towards Roxas. "It is over Roxas, go meet Sora. That IS why you are here…"

"So… my summer vacation is at an end…?" Roxas had his eyes fixed at his feet.

DiZ smiled. He looked towards the door behind Roxas. It slid open on its own. He looked back towards Roxas. His eyes widened. Roxas dashed towards the beam of light.

_A bit more…_

Roxas passed through DiZ, his hand outstretched towards the light.

_Inches away…_

A cloaked figure appeared in front of him. He pushed Roxas away from the light. He made a blade appear.

"Ansem, finish him. He must not return to the outside world!" yelled DiZ.

Roxas jumped back slightly. 'Ansem' laughed. Roxas knew he had to go through Ansem to get out. Roxas charged at Ansem. Ansem, with his sword, the Soul Eater, blocked the attack. He recoiled back and thrust the Soul Eater towards Roxas. Roxas parried the attack. Ansem put his hand towards Roxas's torso.

"_Dark Firaga!"_

Roxas was knocked through the open door. Roxas blacked out for a moment. He felt like he was falling again. He felt the darkness trying to overwhelm him again. He waited, and hoped for Namine's hand, and then, pain.

Roxas woke up within a square room. Ansem looked down at him. He swung the Soul Eater as soon as he saw Roxas wake up, knocking him further away, into a wall. He walked closer towards Roxas.

"You… I thought your name was… Riku…" mumbled Roxas as he steadied himself.

"Riku…?" 'Ansem' got into his battle stance.

"Identicle… to Riku," 'Ansem' charged towards Roxas.

Roxas closed his eyes as he defended with his Keyblade. He expected the worst. He heard a loud clanging sound, but no force on his Keyblade. The loud clanging noise came again. Roxas slowly opened his right eye. A red-haired man stood between them, fending off Ansem.

"Axel?"

"You actually remember me this time? I'M SO FLATTERED!" Axel pushed Ansem away.

"Thanks…"

Roxas stood up and took his place next to Axel. He made his Keyblade appear, this time, two appeared. Oblivion in his right hand and Oathkeeper in his left.

_Why do I have these…?_

"Two? Tsch…" Axel rushed towards Ansem.

Roxas rushed 'Ansem' from the left, Axel did the same from the right. 'Ansem' rushed forward, dodging the two of them. Roxas threw Oathkeeper towards 'Ansem.' He parried the attack, deflecting the Keyblade towards Axel as he dashed towards Roxas. Axel blocked the Keyblade but was slightly dazed. By the time he regained his posture, Roxas and 'Ansem' were assaulting eachother, parrying each other's hits.

"So this is what happens when you give your heart to darkness?" mumbled Roxas as their blades clashed.

"Hmph," 'Ansem' pushed Roxas' Keyblade back.

Out of the blue, Roxas' Oathkeeper came spinning back towards him. Roxas caught it with ease. Axel positioned himself so that 'Ansem' was between them. He threw his Chakram, as did Roxas with his Keyblade. Ansem ducked underneath them. The two weapons headed for the opposite sides of the room. Roxas caught Axel's Chakram and Axel caught Roxas' Oathkeeper.

The two weapons, as if wanting to go back to its owner, pulled the two of them together, back to back. They still held each other's weapon.

"Lets end this, Axel."

Roxas and Axel instinctively threw the chakrams towards their left. They began to spiral around them, changing direction every few seconds. 'Ansem' was being flung around like a rag doll. Roxas moved closer towards 'Ansem' but dragged Axel along as well. It seems like the Keyblades wouldn't part.

"Come here, I'll make this quick!" yelled Axel.

He and Roxas were momentarily engulfed in flame. In a split second, they reappeared, surrounding 'Ansem.' They began randomly slashing at him. Roxas was obviously better at that point. Axel seemed to fumble slightly. Ansem wasn't putting up much of a fight as he had been dazed by the fire attacks. Axel tossed the Keyblade back to Roxas. His chakrams reappeared.

Roxas used Axel's back as a launching pad and jumped up into the air. Axel spun around once, his Chakrams floating around him. They began to spiral upwards, faster and faster. Fire trailed behind the chakrams, engulfing both Axel and Roxas in flames. Roxas spun around within the fire. The fire pillar exploded, heavily damaging anyone close enough, in this case 'Ansem.' Roxas landed and his feet.

"Twilight!" yelled Roxas.

"GOT IT MEMORIZED?" continued Axel. They looked at Ansem. He had fallen to his knees, parts of his cloak burnt off.

"Sora… I'm sorry," 'Ansem' disappeared, jumping into a portal of darkness.

"Riku…" muttered Roxas as 'Ansem' jumped into the portal. He looked at Axel. "So, Xemnas must be pretty angry now, eh?"

"You don't know the half of… you really remember us now?" asked Axel.

"Yeah… everything, and I found out what I was looking for…"

"Why you have those keys?"

"Yeah…" Roxas turned back to the computer room. He walked over to the strange machine that brought him there. His eyes looked from left to right.

The ray of light was still there. The light had an eerie feel to it. Roxas extended his hand. Before he could touch it, Axel held him back. He looked at Axel, confused.

"DiZ probably has the place ready for attack on the other side… Its safer if we head straight back home…"

"But… Hayner, Pence and Olette are there…" Axel shook his head.

"Come on Roxas, DiZ may be sending his data nobodies here…" he scratched his head.

Roxas reluctantly followed Axel back to the scene of the fight. He kept away his Keyblades and walked through the portal. Axel did the same. Roxas closed his eyes as he went through. On the other side, he opened his eyes. Over a hundred Dusks were there, ready to strike. Roxas materialized his Keyblades. They charged, taking Roxas' actions as a challenge.

"STOP!" the nobodies froze in place, no longer moving about as they usually did. Roxas looked over his shoulder to find Axel with his hand outstretched, as if halting the oncoming nobodies.

Roxas stepped forward. Three Samurai stepped forward from the crowd of nobodies.

"_My liege…_" they bowed. Roxas was somewhat startled towards their reaction.

The nobodies cleared a path for Roxas and Axel to move. Roxas looked back at the nobodies. He had forgotten how many Nobodies there were, or was it because more Heartless were appearing. Axel smiled as he walked through the portal. Roxas took one final look at the nobodies.

Roxas reappeared in The World That Never Was. The dark skies were illuminated by a strange fragment of the moon. It didn't really have a shape, yet it glowed brightly. The Nobodies' castle floated above the ground far away. Three portals of darkness appeared in front of Roxas. Three hooded figures walked out from them.

"Roxas!" one of them spoke. He sounded like quite the joker. He removed his hood. A rather thin man with a strange hairstyle stood before Roxas.

"Demyx... ," Roxas turned to the ones left of Demyx, "Luxord, Xaldin," they too removed their hoods.

"Welcome back," said Luxord as he snapped his finger.

"Hmph,"

"Roxas," a rather deep voice called his name.

"Xemnas. Sorry for… you know, running off."

"I knew you would go searching for Sora. With his awakening, we could become whole," muttered Xemnas as he appeared between Xaldin and Luxord.

"Is that all I am? A pawn? Why would you need Sora anyway…? Its not like he'd help you, of all people, with anything," said Roxas calmly.

"His key…"

"Ah, the true Keyblade of light. Mine, its Nobody… but why can't I…"

"True, you can defeat Heartless, but only Sora's Keyblade can set the Hearts free… and into our grasp."

"Let me guess, you want me to do something…" muttered Roxas as he folded his arms. Xemnas smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Side, Another Story

Chapter1, Verse 2 : Twilight Memories

Roxas walked out from his quarters, finally back in his Organization clothes. He looked at the other quarters. It looked like a graveyard. It probably was. He looked at some of them. His was blue, but many others were red. His eyes widened.

"Fools," Roxas turned around to find Saix.

"They…. They're dead…" Roxas began walking by their 'graves.' "Larxene, Marluxia… Lexaeus, Zexion… Vexen. They're all dead… What happened?"

"Sora and Riku," answered Saix coldly.

"When? How?"

"Are we showing signs of caring? Perhaps that heart of yours had a soft spot for Larxene? Or maybe you're one of the people who actually got along with Marluxia and Vexen?" Roxas glared angrily at Saix. He almost looked like he was grinning.

"Hmph, if I had a heart, this is where I'd DIE of laughter," he walked off into the portal door, leading to his own quarters.

Roxas left the castle via darkness. He appeared at Memory's Skyscraper. He looked up. It started to rain. He pulled up his hood. He blinked. For a moment, he thought he saw Riku atop Memory's Skyscraper again. He looked around. No Heartless. _Maybe I should just check_. Roxas jumped from beam to beam, landing on the wall of the building and began climbing swiftly.

_He climbed swiftly, killing Heartless after Heartless. There seemed to be no end to them. The Neoshadows rained from above. _

Roxas climbed the sheer surface of the building, eventually reaching the large screen. It flickered as he stepped on it. It flashed many pictures but Roxas was concentrating far too much for him to notice.

_He threw his Keyblade at the blindfolded figure. The blindfolded figure evaded easily and dodged him as it fell to the ground, passing the Heartless chasing Roxas._

Roxas reached the top. He had a somewhat good view of the streets. He had almost forgotten why he was up there. He scanned the rooftops. _Nothing._ He looked back down at the street.

_The two of them landed gracefully. The Neoshadows disintegrated as they landed. Odd. They faced each other, both wearing the same robes and with a Keyblade in hand. The struck each other._

Satisfied there was no one there, Roxas prepared himself to jump down. He then heard something. He turned around with Keyblades drawn but it was too late. A small figure attacked him. Roxas was knocked over the edge. _No! _Roxas fell towards the earth. The small figure was shocked. It quickly scrambled down the building, going faster than Roxas fell. Meters above the ground, Roxas regained his balance and landed somewhat perfectly. He looked around for the small figure. It was at the foot of the stairs, looking up at him.

At first, Roxas wondered who it was. It wore an identical, although small copy of the Organization's uniform. _Is it an Organization XIII member or is it just a Heartless? _Roxas looked carefully in the darkness. It had a Keyblade! Roxas looked at its face. The large circular ears gave it away.

"Roxas, come with me," said the small figure with a somewhat squeaky voice.

"Sorry _your highness_ but I wont," Roxas readied his Keyblades.

"Please. I'm sure you want to meet So-"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas lunged towards the small Keyblader, whom easily dodged.

"Roxas please!"

"_He_ may have been your friend, King Mickey, but I'm not," a portal appeared behind King Mickey. Roxas swiftly pushed him inside. He could hear Mickey getting up and running towards the portal, but it was too late. With a snap of his finger, the portal closed.

"Roxas!" yelled Demyx, appearing out of the blue.

"What is it Demyx…?" Roxas tried to hide his rage when Demyx appeared. He had a knack of whining when he spoke to someone.

"Xemnas said you may need my help. He said you may run into trouble. Psh, he sure picked the wrong guy for this job."

"Whatever. Lets go… I personally don't want to do this…" Roxas snapped his fingers again and a portal opened. He stepped through.

Roxas appeared in Twilight Town, within the underground passages, Demyx shortly after. Roxas remembered running around these tunnels with Hayner, Pence and Olette.

_Roxas had been in Twilight Town for only a few days but at the time, he thought he had been there for years .He was only starting to get to know Hayner, Pence and Olette.They had been arguing on who was fastest at navigating the tunnels, Hayner, Pence or Roxas. It was a race. Much like the ones his other self took part in on the Island._

_Hayner went to the left, Pence went to the right, leaving Olette with Roxas. The only other route was an opening right in front of them, but there was a drop right after. He could make it, but Olette doubted she could do it. Roxas jumped down and landed as he normally did. He held his arms out, ready to catch her. She stepped back slightly._

"_Roxas! Where are you?" Pence appeared at the worst possible moment, startling Olette. He fell down into Roxas' arms._

_Roxas let her down. Once she was on her feet Roxas tried to walk away but she was still holding on. She held him in a hug. At first he thought he knew what was happening. She had put his head on her shoulder. It felt damp. He slowly put his arms around her._

_Roxas could now hear her crying. 'That fall must've scared her more than I thought." Pence jumped down from the ledge, barely landing properly. Hayner appeared from the other side, worried. Olette was still in Roxas' arms. She slowly stopped crying. Roxas smiled._

Roxas and Demyx walked out of the tunnels. They had emerged in one of the back alleys. The bright sunshine was a change from the darkness of the organization's castle. Demyx walked slowly behind Roxas. They didn't speak.

Roxas reached the entrance of 'The Usual Spot.' Hayner, Pence and Olette named it that for obvious reasons. He had met Hayner in that very alley.

_Roxas decided to familiarize himself with the WHOLE town, even the back alleys. As he strolled through the alleys, he saw two boys around his age fighting. They were using strange foam weapons. One of them wore a pair of green pants and a green shirt._

"_Bow down before me!" yelled the other, wearing a silver coat and a black hat. His three lackeys cheered him on._

"_No way, Seifer!" _

_Roxas stepped forward. 'Seifer' was attacking the other boy ruthlessly. He had downed the boy but was still attacking, kicking him in the ribs. If it was a competition or a show of strength, Seifer would have stopped by then, right?_

"_HEY!" yelled Roxas instinctively. One of Seifer's lackeys stepped forward in between Seifer and Roxas. He was big._

"_Hey, stop disturbing Seifer, ya' know? He's gotta have full concentration, ya' know?"_

"_No, I don't. Stop bullying that guy!" yelled Roxas so that Seifer could hear._

_The boy in green pushed Seifer away and got up. He looked menacingly at Roxas. Did he say something wrong? Seifer and the green-clothed boy continued their fighting. Seifer was obviously winning. If Roxas didn't step in, things would turn out really bad._

_The big lackey was holding a foam swoard. Roxas slipped behind the thug and stole the sword. He instinctively went into a battle stance. He pushed down the big guy and charged towards Seifer, who had once again downed the green-clothed boy._

_Roxas swung his sword knocking Seifer off balance. Although he was winning, the boy in green had clearly beaten him up quite a bit. Roxas helped the boy up. _

"_The name's Roxas."_

"_Hayner," they both grinned and simultaneously charged towards the dazed Seifer. _

"_Crap…"_

Roxas stared at the green fence that blocked the entrance to the 'Usual Place.' _Maybe they're inside? No… No… I shouldn't…_ Roxas continued towards the Sandlot.

At the Sandlot, he saw Seifer talking to his three lackeys, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. Vivi caught a glimpse of Roxas and Demyx. He caught Seifer's attention and pointed in their direction.

"Where did you come from?" demanded Seifer.

"What's it to you? You want to pick a fight?" replied Demyx, stepping up.

"_I thought you said you weren't good at fighting…_" whispered Roxas.

"_He's just a kid! What threat could he possibly pose? Look, he's even using some dorky foam sword as a weapon! It's hilarious!_"

Roxas shook his head. _I could say the same for that sitar of yours. _Roxas looked up towards Seifer.

"Look, this is my town, so go by my rules or clear out."

"No," Demyx was firm with his answer.

"Alright, looks like the disciplinary administrators are gonna' have to teach you a lesson," he cracked his knuckles and grabbed his foam sword. He charged towards Demyx and struck him squarely on his chest.

"OWW! THOSE THINGS HURT! Uhh… Roxas! Take over for me!" Demyx retreated behind Roxas. Inside the foam was a very hard plastic shaft.

"Why're you even in the organization?" muttered Roxas. Demyx merely shrugged.

"So, you're next?"

"Give it up Seifer, you couldn't beat me then, you can't beat me now," Seifer seemed confused.

"Do _I _know you? Hmph… who cares, its time I teach you a lesson!" he charged towards Roxas. In a blinding flash, Seifer was knocked back. His lackeys were in awe. Seifer looked serious this time. He got into his normal battle stance and noticed something from with his weapon. It was bending 90 degrees to the left. His eyes widened. He took a look at Roxas.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this!" Roxas, with his Keyblades drawn, charged.

"Crap…"

"Roxas, did you really have to do that…?" asked Demyx, looking back at Seifer, who was on the ground, covered in bruises.

"Why should you care…? Come on, lets get to that mansion… And be careful, who knows what Ansem the Wise has ready for us…"

Past the Sandlot, Roxas arrived at the Tram central. He looked at the shops. Something felt really wrong. The old lady who ran the candy shop didn't even look at him. She was too busy attending to her cat. He passed by all the shops, none of them seemed to notice him. After that whole fiasco with the Dusk, it seemed impossible that anyone would forget Roxas. _Seifer was an exception. He was so full of himself. _Roxas reached the hole in the wall.

He looked back at the town he thought he belonged in. _Nobodies don't belong._ They arrived within the forests.

_Roxas ran through the forest. Pence trailed behind him. Roxas stopped, looking at the mansion. Pence finally caught up, holding on to Roxas this time, catching his breath. _

"_Roxas… I…" he was panting quite hard. "finally… got you… TAG!" he tried scampering off in the other direction. He stopped, realizing Roxas really hadn't noticed him. "Roxas… HELLO? You do know I got you, right?" He stepped closer towards Roxas._

"_Yup," Roxas quickly turned around and poked Pence on his forehead. _

"_NO FAIR!"Roxas chuckled._

_Roxas ran to the Mansion, eventually finding out he was trapped. Roxas also found Hayner and Olette hiding there. He smiled as Pence tried catching him. After all was done, they decided to take a picture. It WAS their first day of Summer vacation._

The gates were locked. Roxas pointed both his Keyblades toward the gate. The large lock binding the two gates disappeared. The gates swung open. Demyx slowly stepped inside.

"So… this is where your heart is?" he asked, looking. Roxas nodded. The door of the Mansion opened.

"He knows we're here. Get ready Demyx. I won't stop if you get into trouble," Roxas charged into the mansion, leaving Demyx behind.

I hope you liked it. The third chapter will be up by the weekend. Please review, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thannks everyone for reading so far. I do hope you review it, since i'll never get better if you dont.

Thanks to those who already reviewed. Hopefully this one is better than the ones before. Enjoy

Another Side Another Story

Chapter3: Final Clash

Roxas stepped in, nothing seemed to have changed in his absence. Roxas took a look the broken Crest in the middle of the room. Demyx seemed to have strolled off into one of the rooms.

_Nobody after Nobody appeared within the mansion .Roxas tried to fend them off but was forced to retreat. They were going all out this time. Roxas ran up the staircase. He tried turning to the right, but stopped. Three strange looking white creatures appeared. They were spiky, and moved through matter like it was nothing. Roxas backed off. He retreated to the left. He ran past the white creatures, finally reaching the door. He almost brought the door down as he went through. Roxas slid down onto the floor, exhausted._

Roxas opened the door slowly. Inside was a white room, the same room where he and Namine talked. He walked through the rooms, examining the pictures Namine drew. The pictures reminded him of the places he saw in his dreams. _She never was too good at drawing. _Roxas continued tlooking at the pictures. One of them puzzled him. It showed two people, holding hands. One, he identified as himself. The other, Sora.

"I guess this is Namine's way of saying we're one?" Roxas chuckled. He left the room untouched.

"Roxas! I've found a room with this gaping hole in it!" Demyx rushed towards Roxas from the other side of the hall.

"It leads down to… my other. I can feel darkness down there, don't you?" Roxas walked across towards the room.

Roxas entered the library. He had drawn the symbols in that room. Heartless, Nobody, and a symbol he couldn't quite remember. _It wasn't important._ The table, the floor, everything three feet into the room had disappeared. Roxas walked down the stairs. The door to his left was blocked by rubble. _Where'd that lead to?_ He walked into the door.

Inside, he found Riku still wearing the Organization's cloak. His hood was still up, shrouding his face in darkness. The cloak itself was in bad condition. It was patched up in many places, with different coloured cloth with thick threads. Roxas stepped forward.

"Riku, I understand what you're trying to do. You want Sora back, right?"

Riku looked away, hesitating. Roxas stepped forward, attempting to pass. Riku swung the Soul Eater, blocking Roxas's path. He shook his head. He attempted to say something but he stopped. He positioned himself directly in front of Roxas and assumed his stance.

"A part of me, Sora to be exact, doesn't want me to fight you. The other, myself, wants to be whole. I wont stop this time Riku," Riku didn't say a word. Roxas materialized Oblivion.

Riku charged in a thrusting motion. His blade missed Roxas by inches. _He's not fighting like he usually does._ Riku continued by swinging Soul Eater towards Roxas, knocking him away with its flat side. Demyx rushed in to help but Roxas stopped him with the Keyblade.

"Roxas…" he whined.

"I'll fight him, for Sora."

Riku continued his flurry of attacks, clashing blades with Roxas. Roxas parried all the attacks, not once attacking. His movements were too fast for Riku. Roxas grabbed hold of Riku's shoulder and slammed him into a wall. Roxas pointed the Keyblade towards Riku's neck.

"Give it up. You know, now that I think about it… This Keyblade… Oblivion, it reminded Sora… of you," Riku stopped for a moment. He dropped the Soul Eater and it landed with a loud clang. Riku sat there, looking down at the floor.

"RIKU!" Roxas turned around. A small blur passed by him. Demyx was on the floor, unconscious. He turned back towards Riku. "Mickey. You made it out. And I thought you'd be stuck there forever…"

"Roxas…" Mickey sighed. He drew out his Keyblade. "STAND UP RIKU!" he commanded. Riku seemed surprised. "YOUR HEART COMMANDS YOU TO PROTECT SORA! FOLLOW YOUR HEART! DON'T LET OTHERS DECIDE FOR YOU!" Riku didn't seem to react at first Riku slow stood up, looking energized. Perhaps the King's presence gave others strength?

Roxas materialized Oathkeeper. He charged towards the King and Riku. Roxas, with amazing skill, struck both the King and Riku with such precision that they were almost disarmed. Roxas continued attacking, focusing on Riku. Mickey attacked from behind but Roxas spun around quickly, knocking away the small King.

Riku jumped back a bit, startled at Roxas' newfound determination. He tried attacking but it was easily parried and countered, sending Riku into a wall. Roxas turned towards Mickey, finding him vertically spinning through the air, closing in. Roxas sidestepped the attack. Roxas caught Mickey's Keyblade with the prongs of his own. With superb skill he tossed the Keyblade, and its bearer, away.

Riku was enraged. He charged blindly swinging Soul Eater to his left and right. Roxas ducked under, slashing Riku as he did so. Riku stopped attacking and looked directly at Roxas. His face was barely visible.

"I... I wont give up… I'll wake Sora up…" Riku tried stand in his usual battle stance but was injured quite badly.

"Give it up. I've told you before, I won't stop. Get out of the way, you're beat," Roxas stood there, looking down at Riku. Riku shook his head. Roxas sighed and pulled Oblivion back, ready to strike.

"RIKU!" Roxas looked over his shoulder amused that the King was still trying to put up a fight. He quickly positioned Oathkeeper to block the King's initial attack.

Roxas knocked Mickey into the air with Oblivion. He jumped up after him. Roxas unleashed slash after slash onto the king, whom promptly parried most of attacks. Roxas kicked away the King, Oblivion followed after. Roxas turned towards Riku.

"Its not over yet Roxas!" Mickey stood behind him, with his Reversed Kingdom Key and Oblivion in hand.

"Smart little mouse," Roxas chuckled. He knew things weren't turning out right for him, loosing Oblivion and being trapped in between two skilled warriors. Riku gathered what strength he could and charged, as did Mickey.

_Here goes nothing._

Roxas stopped Riku's attack, their blades pushing against each other. Roxaswas expecting Mickey to start beating him up from behind but nothing came. He looked over his shoulder, finding an Organization XIII member blocking Mickey's attack with a large shield. His hood was up so Roxas couldn't truly see his face. A thought came to mind.

_VEXEN?_

Roxas didn't have time to confirm anything as Riku slipped his hand between the two blades, ready to cast Dark Firaga again. Roxas pushed away Riku's hand, the fireballs passing inches away from his face. Roxas pushed away the Soul Eater, charging towards Riku. He turned around, seeing the Organization XIII member looking down at Mickey, who seemed frightened. He looked at the Organization member quickly. His shield was gone, in its place, a rather large broadsword. _How'd the…_

Roxas fell to the floor. His arm was throbbing with pain. Riku stood there, ready to strike again. As he swung his blade, something shot out towards the Soul Eater from behind Roxas and knocked it out of Riku's hands. Roxas turned to see the Organization member. Mickey was struggling to get loose from some sort of contraption that held him in place.

"Roxas…" he looked at Roxas on the floor. The large broadsword was nowhere to be seen. He pointed Roxas towards Mickey. Mickey had dropped Oathkeeper, hacking the substance around his leg with his Reversed Kingdom Key.

Roxas jumped towards Mickey, as if pouncing him. He grabbed Oathkeeper as he rolled past Mickey. Roxas stood behind Mickey, both Keyblades on the King's shoulders. Riku had retrieved Soul Eater.

"Stop, Riku."

"That's enough from you!" chuckled the Organization XIII member. His voice didn't sound like any of the remaining Organization member's voices.

"Who _are_ you?" muttered Roxas.

"We'll talk late, Key-boy."

Mickey pushed away Oathkeeper and Oblivion, knocking down Roxas in the process, and joined Riku. _Damn, that mouse is tough._ Roxas stood up, Keyblades ready. Mickey and Riku stood back to back.

"Like old times, right Riku?" muttered Mickey.

"Not quite… Not quite…" Riku removed his hood. Although the voice, the fighting, his each and every move matched Riku's, someone completely different stood in Riku's place.

"Xe… XEMNAS?" Roxas jumped back.

"Riku… this is what happened when you entered the darkness…?" asked Mickey.

"Sorry, your highness, I'm not a being of light anymore," Riku went into his battle stance.

"So… Xemnas' heartless," the new Organization member removed his hood as well.

He was about Roxas' age. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair. His hands were covered by his long sleeves. He smirked as Riku and Mickey put on confused looks.

"Ah, I'm guessing you guys don't know who I am? Then I doubt you'll ever find out," the boy. He materialized a longsword from his right hand and a shield from his left. He smiled widely, ready to strike as he went into a battle stance.

Roxas stared at the boy. He smiled widely, somewhat startling everyone in the room. Mickey looked up at Riku, who shrugged. Before noticing anything, the boy rushed Mickey, forcing him to jump behind. Roxas ran towards Riku, dragging the Keyblades through the ground. Riku readied himself for the incoming blows.

_Fi…_

Roxas was getting ever closer to Riku, his Keyblades producing large sparks as he moved.

_Ra…_

A few steps away, Roxas slowed his movements as he readied for a jump.

_Ja!_

A few inches above the ground, Roxas back flipped, flames following a trail in the air left by the Keyblades. Roxas back flipped twice, both hits blocked by the Soul Eater. The blows forced Riku to hold on to the blade of Soul Eater.

Roxas was still rising after delivering the blows, slowly coming to a stop. He flipped in midair. Now upside down, Roxas began losing altitude slowly.

_Thundaja!_

Roxas' speed of descent increased greatly. His Keyblades hit something, causing a large electrical blast on impact. The screens in the room were flickering, most had even broke. Roxas had landed behind Riku, back to back.

"WATCH IT, ROXAS!" yelled the boy as he parried Mickey's attack. "We need some space, _your majesty_," he retreated through the door on the other side of the room, Mickey following after.

Roxas turned quickly, slashing as he did so. A loud clang ensued. Riku had blocked both Keyblades with such precision that Roxas was starting to doubt himself. _Don't tell me he was the one holding back._ Roxas continued with his attacks, no longer following his usual pattern. His attacks began to come randomly but Riku parried and guarded against all of them. _Why isn't he fighting back?_

Roxas lunged towards Riku, he blocked the attack and they locked swords. Both of them pushed hard. Roxas pulled Oathkeeper out of the lock and swung the Keyblade towards Riku's side. Riku took the opportunity and knocked Oblivion away, stopping Roxas' attacks. Roxas fell on his back, dropping both Keyblades. Riku assumed his usual stance, ready to thrust the Soul Eater into Roxas.

Roxas rolled over, grabbing Oathkeeper and striking Riku's leg, knocking him down. Roxas supported himself with his remaining Keyblade. Roxas looked down at Riku. They were both spent. The first one to gather enough strength to attack would win. Roxas weakly lifted the Keyblade, ready to strike. Riku looked up at Roxas. He smirked. Riku swung Soul Eater across the ground, knocking Roxas back down. Both were panting.

Whilst on their knees, they swung their weapons. The impact was too great for either of them, knocking each other away a few feet. Roxas slowly got up, as did Riku. They went into their usual battle stances, ready to strike. Roxas' Oathkeeper was glowing with the power of light, his given elemental power. Riku's Soul Eater had a similar aura of darkness around it. They charged.

_This is for my heart._

Roxas charged, his Keyblade glowing even more.

_Sora, I wont give up!_

Riku was advancing, closer and closer. Soul Eater shined with a dark glow.

"ROXAS!" yelled the boy as he reappeared from the room.

Inches away, they swung their weapons. The glow from their weapons were unbearable to the eye. The two weapons clashed, producing a loud clang. Keyblade and Soul Eater had clashed for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, the fourth installment. I hope you'll enjoy this one as much you did the other three.

Another Side, Another Story

Chapter4: Keyblade Master's Return

The blast shook the room, knocking the boy off balance. Mickey didn't even flinch as he stared directly into the light. Mickey tried getting closer, but a barrier had formed around Roxas and Riku. The boy stood up, scratching his head.

The light around Roxas and Riku began to fade, revealing them frozen in their slashing motions. It seemed as if their slashes had penetrated each other. Both their eyes were wide open, as if having seen or felt something. Mickey approached them once again, the barrier shattering as he touched it. They stood up, turning away so they were back to back. Soul Eater's glow began to dim.

Riku looked at his blade. The blade was starting to disintegrate, much like Heartless did as they were destroyed. The only thing missing was a Heart floating up to the sky. Soul Eater was gone.

Riku's hand was quivering. He looked back at Roxas, whom smiled. Roxas turned towards Riku, walking slowly towards him. Riku took small steps back, his face showed what he felt. Fear. Roxas charged, swinging Oathkeeper wildly as he did so. Mickey jumped in front of the Keyblader, parrying his attacks and letting loose a spell that knocked Roxas back.

"So, you need the King to protect you now," Roxas snickered as he charged once again.

"Your Majesty, run!" Riku opened a portal and pulled the King by his hood, leading them both into the darkness. Roxas stopped, looking straight into the dark portal. He attempted to get closer but it disappeared.

The boy in Organization XIII robed smiled, and walked into the room where Roxas, Axel and Riku fought. Roxas turned back towards Demyx, who snoozed on the floor. He sighed. _Why IS he in the Organization? Useless._ Roxas surveyed the area, scanning the room for his Keyblade, Oblivion. He found it lodged into the computer. Roxas pulled it out, bringing the computer screens crashing down. He took a second glance towards Demyx and left him there and entered the hall. The boy stood in the centre of the room, grinning at Roxas.

"I said we'd talk, but things have changed. See ya' round', Key-boy," he snapped his fingers and a portal of Darkness appeared under him, pulling him in. It disappeared as soon as the boy disappeared.

Roxas continued, slowly pushing further into the mansion. There was a door to his far right. Roxas walked slowly towards it. Through the door was a rather small corridor lined with strange crystals. Each crystal was larger than he, what purpose could it have? _What are these things?_ Roxas held out his arm, trying to touch one. The crystals were cold, colder than ice. The fingertips of Roxas' gloves had frozen. Before the cold penetrated the gloves and froze his fingers, Roxas pulled back his hand, his fingers tingling. Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the last two crystals. _Donald? Goofy?_ Donald and Goofy slept there, blissfully oblivious to the outside world. Roxas looked to his right; a single door was at the end of the corridor. _Sora must be in there. Finally. Our heart… no. MY heart._

Roxas stepped stopped at the door. _Should I really be doing this? Will I be myself after I get my heart? What if Sora… disappears? He is after all, part of me. _Questions filled his mind. Then, something came into realization, _I'm… caring? That proves it. Half his heart was always with me. _Roxas smiled and slid the door open. In the centre of the room, a larger version of the previous crystals was placed. Roxas couldn't see through this one and noticed that it wasn't made of crystal, more like metal. Although it wasn't actually a crystal, it had that seem cold feeling as the others.

"Urgh… how do I get this to open…?" Roxas circled the pod. He found a console on the other side but had no idea how to operate it. He randomly pressed buttons but nothing

happened. Something flashed on the screen.

_INSERT PASSWORD_

He was so close, yet he had no way to unlock the pod and reveal the identity, who he assumed to be Sora, of the person inside. Enraged, he prepared for a blow to the console. _This better unlock the pod. Un…lock!_ Roxas stopped. He jumped back and pointed both Keyblades toward the pod. A beam of light shot forward and the sound of a keyhole unlocking rang clear. The pod slowly opened, revealing Sora, whom floated in the air, as if in a dream.

"Sora…" Roxas' Keyblades began to glow. "Give me what rightfully belongs to me," Roxas pointed both Keyblades towards Sora's heart. He waited for a moment. _Why isn't anything happening!_ "What do I need to do?"

Roxas thought for a moment. He was too close to give up. It was now or never. Obtain his heart and become whole, or continue living as a Nobody, fated to return to the darkness. _Darkness! _Roxas concentrated then snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.

"OH COME ON!" _What can I do? What can I… It worked for them …_ Roxas remembered other Organization XIII members calling heartless to do their bidding.

Roxas thought for quite a while, thinking of what to do.

_I am a creature of Twilight. Both darkness and light reside within me, right?_ He told himself. He held out his left hand, which was covered in a dark aura. He moved his fingers in a strange fashion, as if constricting something. Sora began to react. He was thrashing about within the pod, as if resisting something.

_A Keyblade can unlock anything_ ringed a voice in his head.

Roxas ran towards Sora, his Keyblades now glowing brighter than ever. He thrust Oblivion into Sora's chest. Nothing happened yet his Keyblades were glowing and even started vibrating.

"W-what's happening?" Roxas tried to pull out his Keyblade but it seemed locked with Sora's heart. Roxas dematerialized Oathkeeper and held on to Oblivion with both hands. He pulled as hard as he could with all his might. His heart demanded Sora's be set free and they merged.

Sora opened his eyes. There were no pupils, his eyes were pure white. Roxas was startled. Sora frowned. His face showed sadness, then fear. With one powerful pull, one powered by his heart, Roxas set free Sora's heart. Sora's eyes closed, perhaps forever. Roxas fell off the pedestal holding the pod up.

The heart floated in between them, occasionally swaying to its left or right. The heart had a small but noticeable hole on it. Roxas stepped forward. The heart was within reach, he would finally be whole. His happiness turned to fear as darkness started to surround the heart.

"NO! THAT IS MINE!" Roxas reached for the heart, Keyblades now in hand. With his Keyblade, Roxas banished the darkness with a single swing. Roxas landed and quickly turned towards the heart.

More darkness was trying to envelope the heart. Roxas pointed both his Keyblades towards the heart and beams of light once again shot out. The beams pierced the heart, banishing all darkness around it. The heart slowly made its way to Roxas. The heart hovered around Roxas. _Why isn't it…?_

Roxas dropped to the floor, his heart was in pain. Slowly, it agonizingly separated itself from Roxas. Roxas attempted to reached out and grab it but he was too weak. Roxas' heart was smaller than Sora and malformed. The two hearts circled around him.

The two hearts slowly grew ever closer. They were glowing with more light than Roxas' eyes could handle. The two hearts touched and faded into each other, forming a full heart. The heart lingered in the air for a moment and then shot into Roxas' chest, knocking him down on his back.

Roxas felt complete. He could finally feel; happiness, sadness, anger, hate and love filled his heart. He smiled.

"Do you remember that boy that used to hang around with me and Riku?" asked a young red headed teenager. Her friend nodded. "What was his name? I can't remember…"

"Hmm…? You sure you're not making him up?" her friend scratched her head covered in brown hair.

"Positive. But… what was his name…?"

_It used to start with an S._

"Who…? So… Sor-"

_Sora isn't here anymore. _

"SORA!" yelled the red headed girl as she collapsed.

Roxas stood, finally happy with himself. He 'remembered' all the emotions from Sora. He started walking out of the room but as soon as he took a few steps, his Keyblades appeared without warning.

"What..?" they began glowing. A small light emerged from his chest, more specifically, his heart. It took the form of a small sphere, smaller that the tip of his finger.

It started to expand and grow, taking shape. The light was strong, yet somewhat inviting. Roxas extended an arm to grab the light, but his hand passed right through. It was light, the purest form of light. Roxas waited for a moment, his heart racing with anxiety. What would happen next? From a fourteenth Organization XIII member to a Nobody who reclaimed his heart, anything could happen.

The sphere of light had grown large, about the size of Roxas' head. it slowly stretched out, thinning itself and forming some soft of shaft. The two ends began stretching, forming a handle and prongs. Although still molding itself, Roxas knew what the light was. The Kingdom Key. Sora's Kingdom Key.

"So," he folded his arms as his Keyblades disappeared, "the Keyblade from the realm of Light." The light finally molded itself into the Keyblade. Roxas extended his arm out once again, only to find Oathkeeper materializing within it. Oblivion appeared almost simultaneously in his right hand.

Roxas stared at his Keyblades. They were glowing as they did before. He felt something pulling away at the Keyblades. At first, it was weak but the force became stronger as time passed. Eventually, Roxas had trouble holding the two Keyblades steadily. They slipped out of his hands and darted towards the Kingdom Key, circling it.

Kingdom Key was glowing brightest of all three. An explosion of light emanated from the tip of the key. Roxas shielded his eyes. Nothing happened. He peered through the gaps between his fingers. A connection was made between the Keyblades; a thin beam of light connected Oathkeeper and Oblivion to Kingdom Key. Kingdom Key slowly faded away starting from its prongs. As it faded, the connections of light grew larger and brighter. Kingdom Key had fully faded and the light from it had merged with Oblivion and Oathkeeper leaving the two Keyblades floating in the air. They darted back into Roxas' hands.

"What just… happened?" Roxas could feel a surge of power coming from the two Keyblades. Was it the power of the Kingdom Key?

"Amazing… they feel… more powerful. A little heavies though," Roxas' happiness was short lived as an army of Neoshadows started coming in from the ground. They moved smoothly above and within the earth. _Where'd they come from?_

Within seconds, Roxas was surrounded. Shadows, Neoshadows and the like had appeared, blocking all means of escape. Roxas surveyed his surroundings; he was outnumbered a hundred to one. A small Shadow jumped at him and landed on his hooded head. It was rather small, even for a normal Shadow. It scratched Roxas' head, barely doing anything to the cloth.

Roxas jolted his head in an upward direction, launching the Shadow into the sky. Roxas bounced it on his head a few times like a soccer ball. The shadow squeaked and yelped; a rare sound indeed. A large Neoshadow lunged towards Roxas. Roxas jumped back, dodging the attack. The shadow slowly fell to the ground, slow enough for Roxas to ready an attack. Roxas swung Oblivion around, hitting the Shadow like a baseball into the Neoshadow, killing them both. _Where'd that come from?_

Roxas assumed his usual stance, still eyeing the crowd of Heartless. They were after the Keyblade, that much he knew. Roxas threw Oathkeeper into the sky, distracting some of the Heartless. Roxas hurled Oblivion at close range towards a Neoshadow, slicing it in half. Something rose up from the Heartless' disintegrating body. _A Heart!_

Roxas looked up, awed at the sight of a Heart. Never before has a Heart actually appeared when he destroyed Heartless. _Then, why did Sora's Heart appear?_ A Neoshadow struck Roxas in the back, knocking him into the air. Another blow came from above, knocking him towards the waiting arms of a group of Shadows. Roxas spun Oblivion like a windmill as he fell. The Shadows died, releasing a flurry of Hearts into his face. Roxas caught the earth with his Keyblade and flipped, landing gracefully. Roxas spun around, killing what Heartless remained around him.

He looked at the remaining Heartless whom mainly comprised of Neoshadows. Roxas looked straight into the eyes of a Neoshadow directly in front of him. He took a step forward, and even to his own surprise, turned to his left and hurled Oathkeeper, killing a Heartless, and many behind it, poised for an attack. Oathkeeper returned to him quickly, and Roxas swung the Keyblade in the direction of the Heartless he originally faced, lobbing its head off. The other Heartless were startled but pressed on, hoping to overpower the Keyblade Master with pure numbers.

Roxas himself knew it was becoming hopeless to continue fighting so many. With each Neoshadow killed, another three appeared. Soon, there was barely any room to swing his Keyblade. Roxas swung his Keyblade around, giving himself some room. He hurled Oblivion and snapped his fingers. As he caught Oblivion, the heartless ten meters around him disintegrated. Five Samurai stood in their place, all looking in different directions, leaving space for Roxas, whom immediately took his place.

All six of them charged, slaying Heartless after Heartless.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone, im sorry for not updating for a while. It was my birthday,see... and well... i was having too much fun with my friends to actually finish the chapter...

Well, here it is... hope you like it...

Another Side, Another Story

Roxas set the Keyblades on the floor as he sat down. The Heartless were gone, but so were two of his Nobodies. The others kneeled around him.

"_What are your orders, my liege?_" Roxas raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten exactly what he used to make the Nobodies do. Roxas thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"Go take a break, you guys earned it," Roxas lay down on the floor, his hands cushioning his head. The Nobodies looked at each other, confused. They disappeared in their usual manner.

Roxas lay there for a moment, thinking of what he would do next? He had his heart, his goal was complete. Would they still consider him a member, knowing that he now had a Heart? What would he do, he had no friends, no where to go. Roxas pondered his thoughts and memories. He slowly closed his eyes, dreaming of his 'friends.'

_Roxas rolled to the left, dodging a swing from the struggle sword. Vivi was amazingly fast for his innocent demeanor. Vivi spun around in midair, drawing ever close. Roxas parried the attack and slid around the young black mage, mildly confsing him. Roxas hit him on the back, knocking him across the arena._

_Vivi landed flawlessly. He was tired .Even so, he rushed Roxas. Before the attack hit, he froze in midair. Roxas knew something was up and it wasn't just Vivi. A voice rang out, clear as a bell._

"_Roxas! Fight Fight Fight!" A hooded man stood there. Was it the pickpocket?_

Roxas blinked. He never liked fighting Axel; too hot. He flipped over, looking straight at the door he came through. He closed his eyes again. _I really need a vacation._ He knew he should get back to the Castle, but he didn't want to go just yet.

_Roxas faced the white creature. It kept trying to say something but Roxas paid no attention. Roxas rushed towards the creature, although he knew the Struggle Sword wouldn't do anything towards it. Seifer, Fuu and Rai were each trying to handle their own opponents._

"_Use the Keyblade, Roxas!" Roxas, startled, looked around. There was a girl standing on the roof to his left. It was Namine, Roxas' heart jumped. _

_He suddenly felt the strange energy coming again. The Keyblade had materialized in his hand, gleaming as it always did. Roxas lunged towards the Nobody._

Roxas opened his eyes as if in shock. _NAMINE! I have to save her! DiZ! He's got her._ Roxas bolted up and reached for his Keyblades. He grabbed one but felt around for the other. Finally looking back at the Keyblades, he saw that Oathkeeper was missing. Roxas stood up and searched for Oathkeeper furiously. Roxas looked all across the floor, but nothing. His eyes led him to a pair of black boots.

"This is a nice Keyblade. Oh, what's this? This looks familiar!" Roxas looked up, finding the boy in Organization XIII robes leaning against one of the doors, in his hand, Oathkeeper.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled Roxas menacingly as he instinctively assumed a battle stance. He was bending over slightly, Oblivion held with both hands and pointed to his right. _Didn't Sora used to..._

"Hold on," he examined Oathkeeper's Keychain and slowly worked up its shaft. "Such detail!" he exclaimed and threw the Keyblade onto the floor. Roxas rushed over and grabbed it.

"Is that all? You just… wanted to look at it?" asked Roxas slowly relaxing himself.

"Sort of…" he snapped his fingers and a small sphere floated out of his pocket. He grabbed it and held it tight in his hand. Something shot out of his hand, entending into a shaft. Roxas' eyes widened. The boy held Oathkeeper in his hand.

"Who are you…?" _Another Keyblade Master? It can't be… can it?_

"Oh yeah, you weren't around when I was part of the Organization, were you?" he smiled smugly, swinging his Oathkeeper around.

"You… you're a Keyblade Master?"

"Aw, hell no. Its Just a copy, see?" he pointed towards the Keyblade's hilt. Everything seemed fine but its Keychain was missing.

"So… it's not a Keyblade?" asked Roxas, scratching his head.

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So, what's the new Keyblade Master gonna' do? I've always wanted to see who really deserved number 13," he smiled widely and another sphere shot out from his pocket, forming another Oathkeeper.

Roxas jumped back slightly. He was tired out; the battle against Riku, the King, and the horde of Heartless had taken their toll. The fact that reclaiming his heart tired him mentally and spiritually didn't help the situation. The boy charged, swinging both Keyblades with some skill.

Roxas swung Oathkeeper, producing sparks as the two Keyblades clashed. The boy rolled behind Roxas and pulled his Keyblade back, ready to thrust it into Roxas' back. Roxas spun around quickly, swinging Oblivion with both hands as he did so. Roxas pushed with all the strength he could muster. The boy lazily stopped Roxas with only his left hand. With his right, the boy raised the other Keyblade, ready to strike down on Roxas. Without warning, his Keyblade flew out of his hands and lodged itself into the wall.

Roxas' Oathkeeper twirled around the boy after knocking his Oathkeeper away, then finally reaching Roxas' waiting arms. Roxas quickly slashed the boy horizontally, spinning as he did so. The boy flew back, hitting a wall. His Oathkeeper was not too far away. The boy stood up slowly as Roxas taunted with his Keyblades. He started running to the right towards his Keyblade. Roxas threw Oblivion, hoping it would stop the boy.

The boy saw it coming and climbed the wall slightly. He began running along the wall, his Oathkeeper in his sights. He grabbed the Keyblade and launched himself towards Roxas, Keyblades swinging furiously.

Roxas parried the boy but he was too tired to make use of a follow-up attack. The boy continued attacking Roxas with his fake Keyblades, leaving Roxas with little to no energy left. Roxas dropped to his knees, panting. The boy rushed towards Roxas, knocking him away with an uppercut from his left Oathkeeper. Roxas fell to the ground back first, dropping his Keyblades, which disappeared as they touched the ground.

Roxas lay there on the floor, contemplating his defeat. The boy walked up towards Roxas, his Keyblades gone. He bent over Roxas, looking directly into his blue eyes. The boy smiled, his green eyes flashing.

"Roxas, you should've put up a better fight. From what I hear, you used to be quite good at this kind of thing," he stood up and stepped back slightly. Roxas held back the urge to say '_I still am!_'

"You should've done better Roxas. No one this weak should be in the Organization…" the boy put his hand to his chin and had a strange look on his face, "well… maybe Demyx…" even Roxas had to laugh, tiring him even more. "I guess… I really should be going. Send my regards to the rest of the Organization, especially Marluxia, Vexen and… Larxene," He opened a portal of darkness and was about to go through when he heard something.

"Who _are_ you?" persisted Roxas, slowly getting up.

"Just a Nobody," he grinned widely back at Roxas.

"I meant your name," Roxas stood up, still feeling somewhat wobbly.

"Zignux, got it memorized?" he mimicked Axel perfectly, including his movements and gestures. He chucked and stepped through the portal, disappearing into the darkness.

"I see…" Roxas smiled, looking into the darkness as the portal slowly closed. _He knows the Organization, even how they act. Is he really a member of the Organization?_

"ROXAS!" Demyx rushed in, wielding his Sitar. He looked around with a serious expression. "What happened? Where were you? You should've protected me!" Roxas walked up to him, looking down at the ground. Roxas punched Demyx in the face, knocking him down onto the floor.

"I was down here, fighting Riku, that rat-king, an army of Heartless and worst of all, some Organization member attacked me!" Roxas walked around Demyx, heading for the door.

"Who…?" Demyx stood up slowly.

"Some kid named Zignux. You know him?" Demyx backed off slowly. He seemed a bit worried.

"That traitor? I thought I finished him off… Come on, Roxas. We've got to report to Xemnas!" he opened up a portal of Darkness, walking through quickly. A hand extended out from the darkness. It called Roxas. "Hurry up!" sounded a muffled voice.

"The fact that they sent you to actually eliminate someone is… astounding…" Roxas stepped through the portal.

Riku ran through the darkness, King Mickey trailing behind him. A horde of Heartless chased after them with ferocious speed. Mickey occasionally swung his Keyblade towards the Heartless from behind while Riku cleared the way with his magic. There was a feint light at the end of the darkness, though it was fading.

"Faster, Your Majesty! We've got to escape the darkness!" Riku sidestepped a large ball-shaped Heartless' ramming attack, letting the King slice it in half.

"But Riku, you're…"

"There's no time for that! I didn't realize opening the portal and dragging a Keyblade inside would cause so many Heartless to appear! We've got to…- ARGH!" Riku fell over as a Neoshadow grabbed his leg from the ground. Mickey stopped and swung his Keyblade.

An orb of light darted towards the Neoshadow, forcing it to release Riku. Riku tried to crawl away but three more Neoshadows lunged towards him. Without a weapon, Riku was easily dealt with. Riku thrashed about, releasing Dark Firagas randomly.

"RIKU!" the King jumped up into the air landed on a Neoshadow.

The Neoshadow turned to face the King, only to find a Keyblade inches away from its face. The King stabbed the Heartless and slashed another, all the while jumping from Neoshadow to Neoshadow. Riku punched the last Neoshadow while he shot out Dark Firagas, piercing its body.

The King extended an arm out for Riku. Riku looked away and got up on his own while looking back at the light. More Heartless were coming and they were quite a long run from their destination. Mickey looked back at the incoming Heartless, ready to fight. Riku took his place next to the King.

"Well, I never thought I'd die looking like this…" Riku smiled as energy gathered within his arm.

"Riku… We'll get you back to normal, right after we finish off these Heartless," the King rushed towards the Heartless, swinging his Keyblade madly.

Heartless after Heartless fell to their might. Riku was getting better at fighting merely with magic but the overuse of spells was draining his strength. Soon enough, he wouldn't even have to energy to move, let alone evade the Heartless.

_So… I couldn't save him… and the Organization's undoubtedly going to strike every world in search for Hearts…_

Riku kneeled down as Mickey used him as a launching pad. Mickey shot multiple bolts of light down towards the Heartless, each bolt had killed at least three Heartless.

_King Mickey… how do I save you, as well?_

Mickey landed with a soft bump. He raised his Keyblade, pointing it to the air.

_DiZ, Namine, Sora… Kairi… I hope you're all alright…_

A beam of light shot upwards. Riku touched the light, filling it with as much Darkness as possible. The light faded back into the Keyblade, which now had an eerie blue glow. Mickey swung his Keyblade and a wave of blue fire swept across the area, killing most of the Heartless. Only the Heartless of the tougher variety were left.

Riku stood there in the empty darkness as Mickey easily finished off the remaining Heartless. He looked at the light, it was almost gone. _What is it? _Mickey tapped Riku on his thigh.

"Riku… lets get out of here." Mickey was intent on getting out. He even seemed scared.

"I'm sorry your majesty… I shouldn't be delaying you like this… I know we should move forward, but the light… its fading away…."

"I… understand, Riku. We should push forward… AND devise a way to bring Sora back…" the King walked forward, towards the ever-fading light. "The light will be there, even if we can't see it… Remember that, Riku."

"So what're we waiting for?" Riku ran through the darkness, leaving the King behind. Mickey ran after him, smiling.

how was it? Oh, by the way, Zignux is pronounced Zy-nux


End file.
